The Marauders meet the sons of Hades
by Aphrodite Child
Summary: Sequel to di Angelo family. Nico is now 18 and Draco is now 19. They are going back in time, to do what? Teach DADA lessons. But, maybe theres another reason. R
1. Chapter 1

Nico

Six months of hard labor is worth it. Right now I'm eighteen, and I'm as fit as Percy is. I have a twelve pack! Maybe Grandma Demeter was right, '6 months using a plow in my wheat farm will pay off.' I always thought she was some crazy cereal lady.

I spend 6 months with her and six months at camp. Yup, it was worth it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not self-sintered but I look good.

I finally got out of the bath room in my room. I put changed out of my pajamas and put on a black t-shirt and black jeans. I looked around my room until I found my combat boots. I quickly slipped them on, and left the room. I went around dad's palace, gods I've lived here for years yet I still can't find my way around here. I took two wrong turns, a few rights and I finally made it to the kitchen,

I sat down. Draco apparently was the first one here, because he was the only person occupying a chair. "Alecto made breakfast." Draco said to me. I took one look at the food and did a double take. On the table were a stack of pancakes, sausages, bacon, and eggs. My jaw dropped. "Alecto made this?" I asked. "If you think it looks good you should taste it. Pure Elysium." Draco said.

I grabbed a plate, and piled a little bit of everything on it. I dug in. 4 minutes later dad walked in, looking like a zombie, (Pun not intended). He took one look at the food and immediately looked more awake. He started piling food on a plate, he sat down and started eating.

"What is that smell?" Persephone said, walking in. "And why is it so hard to find- Holy Hera, is that are breakfast?" Persephone asked. We all nodded. She took the rest of the food and started eating. "Nico, Draco. We need you to go on a quest." Dad said.

"Were are we going?" I asked. "Back to Hogwarts." Persephone said. "What? We already finished are time at Hogwarts." Draco said. Back to Hogwarts? Well, I guess it would be nice to go back. "Well, you see, you'll be going to Hogwarts, but in a different era." Dad said. "Isn't time traveling dangerous?" I asked. There was the fact that we could screw everything up to the point where the wizards never defeat Voldemort. "Yes, but you're going to do something simple." Persephone said. "Nico, you will be turned 11 again, and Draco you'll also be 11 again. You too will be defense against the dark arts teachers. All the professors will know who you are, but will not know that you came from the future. Only Dumbledore. Got it? Good. Now go pack." Persephone ordered.

I groaned but listened.

Hogwarts here we come.

**Here it is! Yes there going back in time! I don't think this has ever been done so. Points to me for making this original! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank you for supporting me. I really appreciate it. And so sorry this is short. Document word makes it look longer. Until next time**

**Aphrodite Child**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco

I can't believe I have to go back to school! I already went through eight years so why can't get a break? And there turning me into an eleven year old! That doesn't even make sense! I walked to my room fuming the whole way. I took a few turns and walked and found my room. I swear this castle is the labyrinth.

Anyway I took my wand out and flicked it. My stuff was all packed neatly in my suite case. I walked out to see Nico doing the same. "Shadow travel?" I asked. A childish grin spread on his face. "Race?" I felt a grin to. "You're on." We both ran into a wall and appeared on their side. Before we could start arguing. Dad stepped in "Come on we don't have all day." Dad said. "Any questions before you leave?" Persephone asked. "Yeah, why do we have to be 11?" Nico asked.

"You don't." Dad said. "Then why did you say that?" I asked. "It was a joke." Persephone stated. I glared at them. "Anyway, Draco you will be teaching DADA and Nico will be teaching Potion's." Dad said.

I nodded still mad. Wait a minute what am I going to do if I see my other dad? Or my mom?

Nico

I could tell Draco was thinking hard. "Take the floo powder and say Hogwarts The Maunders generation. Then you know the rest." Dad said, we nodded. I took a hand full of powder and threw the powder in the fire-place.

I said "Maunders generation, and stepped into the fire. I appeared in front of the Hogwarts castle, scarring four students. I'm pretty sure that was not supposed to happen. Draco appeared seconds later also looking confused. I looked at the four student in front of us.

They looked like they were in seventh year. One had a pudgy face and was shorter then the regular 7th year. The other next to him had books in his hand and had blond hair, the boy next him looked like Harry, except his eyes, and the last guy had black longish hair and dark eyes. "Hello mate." Said Harry's look-alike.

"Hello. Do you mind appointing us to Professor Dumbledore's office?" Draco asked. I could tell he wanted to sneer at them, but he manged to hide it well enough.

Sirius

These two are weird. There not Hogwarts students. There wearing muggle clothes. The blond looks like Malphoy, Weird. And the other guy looks like he could be a death eater.

I shrugged my suspicions away. Everything is fine. We led them through the halls, "Thanks." Malphoy guy said. It was obvious he didn't want to be near us. Remus, Peter, and James didn't notice.

Nico

We walked to the entrance of the office. A statue stood in front, "Cherry sours." I said. I didn't know how i knew. I just said it. The statue came to life and moved a side to show a door. I wasn't even surprised any more.

Me and Draco walked down the stairs, to see an old dude with a long beard, half-moon glasses, and a crooked nose. It had obviously been punched. He wore long robes with unicorns on them. I raised an eyebrow. Seriously can wizards get any weirder? I shouldn't be talking I'm one to.

"Mr. Di Angelo, Mr. Malphoy. I'm Albus Wilford Bryan Dumbledore. Son of Apollo."

**_ I got tiered of him being a son of Hecate. So Apollo Won! So any ideas tell me! It would be appreciated. No main pairings. No OC's. Who will I pair Remus and Sirius with? Most likely will break up. Sorry if it is OOC. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Albus**

"…Son of Apollo."

I studied their reactions, Mr. Di Angelo looked slightly shocked, but did well in not showing it. And Mr. Malfoy did not look as shocked. "And I am very happy to see my new professors. Tell me shall we be telling them you're from the future?" I asked. "Yes. I think it would make more sense as to why Draco is related to the Malfoys if they never heard and or seen him." Mr. Di Angelo said.

I nodded. "Alright. Come follow me. I will take you to the great hall and introduce you. Oh and Mr. Di Angelo please do well to keep out f trouble. Your step mother has warned me about you." I said amusingly.

Mr. Malfoy laughed. "I thought she liked you better." He said. I smiled and led them out of the office. "Oh, you see I need one of you to be head of Slytherin." I said. It slipped out of my mind. I've been so focused on the school, and are situation with Voldemort that I forgot. "Nico will do it." Mr. Malfoy said.

"I guess all do it." Mr. Di Angelo I mean Nico said. While glaring at Draco. Wow, this is going to take some getting used to.

I went through the halls and got them to the great hall in barley 1 minute. "Ready?" I asked. They nodded. I pushed open the doors. All heads turned to us. I simply ignored them and walked to the front. Followed by Draco and Nico. They didn't seem to care about all the girls drooling over them, or the guys looking at them in envy.

"Welcome Hogwarts student old and new! I have an announcement to make. You will have a new DADA teacher, and Postian teacher. May I introduce Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Di Angelo!" Shocked silence filled the hall. "They have time traveled from 2014 to teach you all. So be very grateful and respectful. Any questions?" I asked. Every hand went up. I almost groaned.

**Nico**

"Why don't you pick." Dumbledore mumbled to us. "One at a time. Starting with Slytrherin." Draco said. "Please have one person from each table ask." I said. A blond guy, who I am assuming is Draco pretend dad when he was younger stood. "Are you my son?" He asked confidently to Draco. "Yup." Draco answered. Gasp erupted.

Someone stood from the Ravenclaw table. "Are you part of the royal Di Angelo family? Or do you just have the name by coincidence?" "I am part of the family." I answered. A hufflepuff girl stood. "Are both of your single?" "Taken." I answered. "Draco, is single though." I said with a smirk. "Well its not like I have all the time in the world. I have to spend six months with crazy cereal lady." He said. "Me to. But I still have a girlfriend." I countered. "Well I have to go retrieve the souls." Draco argued. "That was my job before you got claimed. Now I have to be dragged around by grandma and Persephone carrying all their bags." I said.

"Yeah well, I have to make sure Katie doesn't kill Travis." Draco said. "Well I have to make sure Miranda doesn't kill Connor." I said. "Well I have to help Leo with the Argo II!" Are voices were starting to raise. "Well I have to help Percy, with his plans to-" I stopped. "To what?" He asked. "Nothing." I answered. "your hiding something!" He accused. "Am not!" I said. "Calm down. Thank you." Albus said. He gestured to two seats. We sat I then noticed that the shadows were starting darken and croud around us. "Hay aren't there…?" Before I could finish, the ghost started piling in. I looked at Draco, and smirked.

Sir Nic was the first to notice us. He stopped, and stared at me and Draco. He then yelled in Greek "King Nico! King Daco!" He yelled. He must have sensed us. But, how did he know are names? Then the ghost stopped. They all bowed and yelled "Long live the Kings!"

I face palmed. And made a shooing motion. They thankfully got the point and sped off. "Do we ever get a break?" I asked.

**This would have been up faster but I'v been in pottormore and twitter. So if your reading my other stories updates will come soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Been a few weeks huh? Well sorry for no update. I uh kinda lost track of time and next I know its the 23! So sorry I will try to update like I use to with di Angelo! Witch means every few days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!**

** James**

What is going on with the ghost. And royal Di Angelo family? I heard Lily and Remus gasp when they heard he was part of them. "Why are you so shocked?" I asked. "The Di Angelo were powerful wealthy wizards Prongs. There descendants of some kings and queens. Some say that there related to Greeks, Romans, and Egyptians!" Moony said.

"I cant believe were going to be learning from a Di Angelo." Lily said excitedly. "Can you believe Luciof had a son though?" Pad foot asked. "Weird, he doesn't seem like his father. I wonder who his mom is?" I said.

We then started eating and everything was normal until I saw the ghost call them kings. I almost burst out laughing. But, judging by the looks the ghost had I refrained.

The hall was silent. "How'd you know are names?" Di Angelo asked. "Its are job to know." The bloody baron said. What does he mean by that? "Lord Nico we already knew about you, but Lord Draco we were told of your achievements in the future." Peeves said. "Your not even a ghost." Malfoy said. "That still doesn't mean I don't die." He said annoyed.

"Whatever." They both said at the same time. Conversation sparked at that. I yawned. "  
I'm going to bed, night." I said. "Night James. Oh wait I need to talk to you." Sirius got up, and followed. "Listen I think we should prank. For old times sake." He said. I moke thought about it. "Of course! I know exactly who to prank. How about the professors?" I said. He laughed. "Good one." Sirius said.

**Nico**

_Me and Draco left shortly after the feast ended. We went different ways to get to are room. I stayed up late, planning my lessons. Peace and quiet. Then I heard a scream. I sighed. I don't think I ever get a brake. I ran down the stairs to the hall, too see a student in a pool of blood. He was at the brink of death. Hufflepuff I noticed. I looked at the teachers. They looked as shocked as me. _

_ "What happened?" Draco asked rubbing his eyes. He then noticed the kid. "Out of my way!" Madam Promfey pushed her way through and took the child away. I got a head ach when I saw her. Side effect when time traveling. I flicked my wand and the blood was gone. _

_ "What do you think happened?" Flitwik asked. "Ambushed, maybe a fight gone out of hand?" Binns said. I shook my head. "Hufflepuffs are typically non violent." I said. "Nico Draco, do you mind investigating?" Dumbledore asked. "Sure." I said. "Lets go Draco. We have to examine the wounds." I said. We walked to the hospital wing. All white. _

_ I shivered. No shadows. I felt the kids life drain. I gave him a Greek blessing. "Can I have some gloves," I asked. Promfey nodded. And handed me some rubber gloves. I put them on and examined the wound. _

_ He had multiple wounds, not very fatal. Then I found what killed him. A hole in his stomach. "Name." I stated. "Greg Kirk. half blood." She said. "Witch type?" I asked. "Both. Hermes." She said. I nodded. "What do you think Draco?" I asked. "Monster attack. We'll have to investigate more in the morning. In the mean time I need an test. Run it for any diseases. scars, and check the blow. To help determine the monster." Draco ordered. She nodded and sped off to her work._

_ **So what happened? You want to know? Well your going to have to review. **_

_**~AC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter! What's going on? Why did that kid die? Why do I feel like this chapter will be like cold case. So if your reading my other stories I'm just waiting for my beta to send the chapters. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own PJO nor HP.**

_ -Dream-Nico-_

_ I ran through the halls. I was bleeding badly. I couldn't tell how bad it was. I tripped over a loose tile on the floor. Shit. I thought. _

_ Normally I don't cuss, but I think now is the right time. I turned on my back, in front of me was the minatar. _

_ I growled. Of all monsters. I reached in my robes to pull out my dagger but, I only found my wand snapped in half. I cursed._

_ My dagger was gone, my sword was no we're to be seen. I looked up, and he plunged his horn in to my stomach._

_ -Normal time-_

. I woke up in a cold sweat. I planted, that must have been what happens to the kid. I looked at the clock. 6 a.m. I groaned. To early to be up.

I got out of bed, and got dressed. I hurried to the great hall. Not to many kids were awake. I did recognize some though, at the Slytherin table was Draco's pretend dad. And his mom.

I ignored them and walked up to the teachers table and sat down. A few minutes later Draco came in looking tiered and half asleep. "Hay." I mumbled to him as he sat down.

He just grunted. "I wish we had coffee," He said. "Only thing that makes me awake." I smiled. "Same," I said to him. By now more kids had come. The professors all started coming in to.

Dumbledore said some speech, and we all started eating. About five minutes later Mrs. Promfey came in holding some papers.

"Here you go. The papers, and a little extra to help. Anything else just ask." She said and left.

Students looked at me in curiosity. I ignored them, and looked through the papers. He maintained a healthy diet, didn't skip training sessions. So what happened? I then thought back to my dream.

Monster attack, I thought the charms would have held them back. I'll have to talk to Dumbledore. But now, I have a class to teach. I got up and walked to my class room.

I got the desk ready. First class today, is with Slytherin and Griffandorth. I rolled my eyes. Why do they have so many classes together.

They started to all pile in. I waited for everyone to come in then said "Hello students, please close your books. We won't be marking anything to day. We're going to just talk about what makes a Potian a Potian." I said. In all reality, I didn't plan anything. I tried, but it didn't work out.

"Now some of You might not know this but, if you can cook then you can brew a Potian. Do you know why?" I asked.

I looked at every body. Then someone's hand raised. I looked at him. "You. Mr?" I asked.

"Lupin," He said. I nodded. " The measurements in a Potian are like the measurements in cooking. If you don't add in the right measurements then the food doesn't fast right. Same for a Potian." He said.

"Well stated Mr. Lupin." I said. I then noticed Two people sitting next to him passing notes.

"Exscuse me, but do you mind," I said to them. "They didn't pay attention. I smirked. I walked up to them and took the note out of there hands. I read it over and realised this was Harry's dad.

I laughed out loud. "Mr. Potter please stay behind." I said to him.

-time skip-

"Will you like to tell me why your passing notes?" I asked. He looked sheepish. "Really, I've been a teacher for what a week? And I'm already turning in to McGonagall." I said.

"Mr. Potter pet me tell you something. I new your son. And that girl you like Lily, don't give up on her. Trust me." I said. "Okay professor." He said. "Oh, and don't call me professor. It makes me sound old." I said. He laughed.

I walked out of the class room. "Draco!" I called. The blond turned to me. "Have a nice lesson?" I asked. He glared. "Ravenclaw, they questioned everything," He complained.

I laughed. Oh today was going well. That's what I thought. Today was going to go bad.

**Good? Bad? Tell me in a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Yup, another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO nor HP**

I sighed all the classes were done for today. Finally. I have to go talk to Dumbledore about the protection.

"Lemon drop." I said to the gargoyle. It jumped aside to reveal a stair case. I walked up the stair case. "Dumbledore?" I asked knocking on the door. "Come in." He said.

I walked in. "Headmaster, it has come to my attention that the protection around the school." I said. He nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I think so. Do you mind helping put the borders up once more? No monsters attack in the future correct?" He asked. I nodded. "One more thing, do you mind talking to the Slytherin. You are the head of the house." He said.

"Alright." I agreed. "I'll go down there right now." I said. And got up. I left quickly, and tried to navigate the halls to get into the dungeons. I heard footsteps and froze. I looked around and saw it was Potter and his friends. They had a blank piece of parchment.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Potter said to the paper. It realed a map. I stepped out of the shadows. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin."They froze. "What are you doing out of bed. Wait, go. You two stay." I said.

"Now, hand that over." I said. As soon as Lupin was gone. HE handed it to me reluctantly. "Now would you like to tell me what you are up to?" I asked. "Not really," Black said. I gave them a minor glare. They shivered. "Why don't we discuss this in detention," I said. "Nooo!" Potter and Black said. "We cant go to detention. We promised to not go to detention all year." Potter said.

"Alright, either detention or Gryffindor loses 40 points. Every action has a consequence." I said. They looked torn. "How about will have detention but we keep it to are self's." Black reasoned.

"Well, I guess we could haggle that." I said. "Go now. And don't worry about your friend he's in good hands." I said. "Hay? Isn't there another of you?" I asked. They looked at each other and said,

"Bye Professor!" And left running. I rolled my eyes. Poor professor's every year the get a new Fred and Gorge." I said out loud. I looked down at the map. I smiled. A map of Hogwarts. This could be useful, I walked through the halls finally getting to the dungeons and walked to the Common room. I entered.

Everyone was awake. "Eh hem." I said. They all looked up with a panicked expression. "Relax you're not in trouble." I said. They calmed down a little at that but still looked suspicious.

"I am here to give you the welcome speech." I said. Someone raised their hand. "Go ahead Mr. Black." I said.

"We never had a welcome speech." He said. That gave me another head ach. That's why Gemma Farley gave a welcome speech, because of me. "Okay, well now we are." I said.

"There are four stereotypes at Hogwarts; The brave, the loyal, the clever, and the bustards. There is no real one word to sum up the archetypical Slytherin. Perhaps They are self –sentered, maybe cowardly, cunning even. There is no quality. Which is why everyone always get so confused, even the Slytherin them self's. All they know is they are in Slytherin, that they are alone are each other's family now as they will get no support from outside the house. Stick with Slytherin and Slytherin will stick with you, regardless of the fact that they are a house of back stabbers, and loyalty comes under the hufflepuff description. Who cares about the rules? They're Slytherin. The world now hates you; every single member of every house in the school and out officially and unofficially detest you. They all think they are better then you because you are Slytherin. You are cowardly and back-stabbing, self-centered, and cunning, and there is nothing you can do to convince them otherwise, so don't even bother. No, Slytherin is key under the illusion as to their status, the whole house gathers in the great hall to hear there reminder. "The world doesn't want to know who we are, they don't know, they don't want to know and they don't deserve to know." I said, I paused. The older kids came down to see what was up and started listening.

I began again "We know them, we know all of them. They are not better than you. You are not foolishly noble, you are bot blind and a pushover, you are not so busy stuffing your head into a book that you'll never need that you can't see the world coming, you are not a fool. You play the game and come out on top, whichever way you can because there is no way, that anyone welse will let you beat them by their rules. You make your own rules and you win by them. You stick together, united we stand, and Slytherin does stand. Divided we fall, and we will not allow our grand house to fall after centuries of rest of the world willing us to end. We will not give them the satisfaction.

"Slytherin is one quarter standing against thrice our force; they will not see us weak. Here in Slytherin we are family, but trust is stupid. Trust those who are proven trustworthy and then proven again. Blind trust is stupid yes, but no trust even more so. The Slytherin code is recited, recited, the only rule, they are required to stand by." I paused.

"1. Slytherins defend their own. We are too few and too mistrusted by others to afford inside battles. If mistrusting of another member, tell someone. If annoyed at another member, channel your anger into taunting and fights with enemies outside of Slytherin. Let them hate so long as they fear.

2. A mistake commonly made: Dark is not necessarily evil. The majority of Slytherins are dark, but whether you are evil or not is you choice and nobody else's.

3. If you run from a fight beyond your abilities, you are not a coward. You are intelligent.

4. Blood and money, though often useful, are no necessity. Ambition is all that is needed for success.

5. Never underestimate anyone. It could be the last thing you ever do. Even muggles, they may be slightly inferior, but you should still never underestimate them so.

8. Just as in life, in Slytherin there is no such thing as 'for free'. There is a price for everything.

9. Don't treat others as you want to be treated, treat others as they treat you.

10. Enough is never enough. Seriously, it isn't.

11. It is not my job to tell you what is right and wrong. So I'll simply tell you this: Do what you think is right. Though it may not always. Be the right thing, it is the best you can do. True, the world always seems to demand more than you can give. If that's the case, then screw the world. Slytherins make and live by our own rules and nothing they can do id going to change that. Now this is ends here. We are not open and exspressive and emotional so you can all shut up, ansd ig you have a problem, don't come to me. We're family, but that doesn't mean I cant take advantage. Blind trust is stupid. So basicly, as I'm sure all the little firsties wont remember all that, we are family, trust only when earned, stick together, don't give anyone else satisfaction, no one knows us and they neither deserve to and the world hates you all. Welcome to Slytherin."

**So, the speech came froma story called welcome to Slytherin. Hop tou enjoyed and make sure to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

** Disclaimer I do not own PJO**

_"Welcome to Slytherin."_

**Nico**

First it was complete silence then they all clapped. I moked bowed. "Get some sleep. You have class." I said before I left. I walked silently through the halls. All was good until I heard the ear piercing scream. I immediately ran to the general direction and saw a seventh year Gryffindor cowering away from a hell hound.

I took my dagger out and sneaked to the monster I stabbed its back and it exploded into dust. I looked at the student. I recognized him from the class. "You okay Mr Longbottem?" I asked. He nodded standing.

I waved my hand in front of his face. His eyes went misty. "Go back to your dorm." I told him. "Yes sir." Longbottem said and sped off. I walked out of the castle and took out my wand. I chanted. The words seemed to come out naturally. I had done it before.

I remembered practicing it with mom. Putting it around the house. I finished dropping to the floor. I was exhausted. I slowly stood and somehow dragged my self to my room.

-In potian class-

"Alright I want you to get into partners. We will be making a simple sleeping potian. Please pay attention to what your doing. One wrong move and it could put you to sleep forever." I said.

I turned to my desk grabbing a few papers I started writing out the lessons for the next day. I looked up. "Well? Get started look for the answers in th book." I said impatiently. They sped of at that. I hate teaching first years.

I really need to figure out how to keep the borders around the school standing. There weak, how did they stand in the future? I sensed something about them but never thought about it.

I looked up and saw two students come up. The potian was no were near right.

~Draco~

I groaned as yet another student failed to do the jinx. "Flick you wand. No not that much. Wave it. Yes good. No don't." I flinched as the jinx back fired. "Someone take him to the hospital wing." I said. I turned to the class.

"Really? You guys are in seventh year! You should be able to do this." I said. "Well are DADA teachers aren't very good." Mom defended. "Mine to but I could still do the jinx." I said.

"Can any one do the jinx?" I asked. Four hands raised I looked at them. The Marauders. "All right please show the class." I said.

They performed it perfectly. Finally someone who can do it. "Good job 10 points to Griffiandor." I said. They looked shocked. "Really?" Black asked. I nodded, "You earned it." I said.

"Why aren't you giving us points?" I turned to see my pretend dad. "Because you haven't earned it. Infill you get it right I'm not giving you points. Can anyone in Slytherin do the jinx?" I asked.

**Just a short filler chapter. Does anyone have any ideas for the next chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

Hay! Um, I'm sorry to tell u this but all my story's can not be updated for awhile. I'm not abandoning them. It's just my computer broke, and I'm using a kindle. And if you have a kindle u know it doesn't't charge fast and it dies easily. So if I do update then I 'm using a computer.

-AC (The 4 founders of hogwarts) (Aphrodite Child)


	9. Chapter 9

** Hay! I have returned from the dead. I have borrowed an Ipad so I could do this. You better review.**

** Draco**

No Slytherin raised there hand, of course. "Why don't you do it if you think it's so easy then." I smiled. I took out my wand and gave it one wave. Soon Lily Evans was in the full body bind. I waved it again and it was gone.

"You know what, I'd rather teach something else" I muttered to my self as I went back to my desk.

"Can we trade for one lesson!" I begged Nico. Nico was not to keen on the idea, he said that I have done one lesson.

"Fine!" Nico snapped. I smiled and walked away.

**Nico**

Stupid Draco. I walked into the classroom to be met by a confused class. "I'm trading classes for this lesson. So if you have my class after this then you'll have proffessor Malfoy. Now I was told that you can't perform a simple jinx? Well then I have no idea how you made it into N.E.W.T level." I said matter a fact.

"We should be learning the patronus charm. So that's what we're learning. Does anyone know what a patronus is?" Sevral hands went up, "Mr Snape." I called.

"A patronus takes a form of an animal and propels dementors." He answered easily. From the corner of my eye I saw Lily Evans, Harry's mom, whisper something.

"Anything you'd like to say mrs. Evans?" she blushed, and shook her head. I love messing with people.

"Has anyone seen a patronus?" No one answered. "Well then today's your lucky day." I concentated on my happiest memory, of mom fussing over my hair. Stange? Well it was my last memory of her before she died. Expeto Patronos. a silver hell hound came out of my .

All eyes were on the hell hound, no dout trying to figure out what it was. It dissapered. "Now who wants to try?" No one got it.

Before class ended I told them that a group of six years preformed it better then them. I love hurting there egos.

As I walked down the corridors a lot of girls were starring at me. Weird, no one at camp dare do that or they would face Luna's rath.

Luna.

I wonder how she is. What's going on? Is she okay? I hope she's okay, she didn't look well when I saw her last. Maybe I could IM her, how? Well maybe Iris makes calls to the futuer.

I walked to my room and took out the gold coin. I then went to the bathroom and created a rainbow.

"Oh iris goddess of the rainbow, show me Luna Lovegood in the future."


End file.
